Magical Girls Fall in Love!
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: "STOP PERVING ON MY LUKA-NEE!" When Luka and Rin are transformed into magical girls, they find themselves the victims of constant sexual harassment by their new rivals. Oneshot. LukaxRin yuri


**Author's Note: For AnimeCatMew**

Magical Girls Fall in Love!

"This . . . is humiliating."

"C'mon, Luka-nee, it's amazing!"

"I must agree with Rin. This _is_ amazing. And the view is great."

"STOP PERVING ON MY LUKA-NEE!"

With that, Rin jumped high into the air above Kaito and crashed down onto him, her feet landing on his shoulders with a force that caused him to fall to the ground. Before she was brought down with him, Rin jumped off nimbly and landed delicately on the ground. Kaito's face had made an indent in the pavement.

"Oops," said Rin. "Are you okay?

"Of course I'm not okay!" spat Kaito as he got up. Luka was impressed. There wasn't a single scratch on him. He must have been one of those recyclable characters she always saw in anime. "I give you these amazing powers and all you do in return is beat me into the ground?"

Rin stuck her tongue out playfully and, with a smile, said, "I can't apologize for that. I was just protecting Luka-nee from your pervy leer."

"I made you what you are so I have the right to look at my creations!"

"Mm, nope," said Rin. "This view in totally censored." She flipped over Kaito's head with a giggle, landed right behind him. She look the scarf from around his neck and covered his eyes. "No more perving me or Luka-nee."

"Rin," said Luka embarrassedly, tugging on the ends of her skirt as people began stopping to watch what was going on.

"Don't worry, Luka-nee, I'll protect you!" announced Rin.

"Rin, there are people gathering," Luka pointed out, her face turning bright red. This costume was _so_ embarrassing, and the amount of guys checking her out right now was completely the opposite of comforting.

"Oh?" said Rin, noticing the crowd. Then, she giggled, jumped to an extraordinary height in the air, and struck a pose which she stayed in as her feet touched the ground. "Hiya, everybody, I'm Magical Girl Rin, and I'll be protecting you from all forces of evil that may interrupt our peaceful little town. Be nice to me, 'kay?"

The crowd let out oohs and aahs and clapped for the girl, who was so natural at this that you'd assume she'd always been a magical girl when, in actuality, she'd only been one for less than five minutes.

Rin and Luka had been walking home from school that day when some blue-haired guy by the name of Kaito had come over and started harassing them. When he'd told Rin that he could turn them into magical girls like you read about in manga or watched in anime, she'd been quick to accept, dragging Luka along with her. The girls' clothes had transformed into a layered white miniskirt, with a golden tinge and hem for Rin and a metallic pink for Luka, and a small top of the corresponding colour that showed off most of their midriff. In addition, they both had thigh-high boots that matched their outfits and swirling gold and metallic pink tattoos, respectively, running up their arms.

Now, it appeared, they had super powers.

"Luka-nee, it's your turn!" Rin said, drawing the crowd's attention to Luka. Luka shook her head vigorously. Unlike Rin, she wasn't eager to give the crowd below a panty shot as they checked her out in this ridiculous outfit. "C'mon, Luka-nee, you're gonna make the people sad!"

"Then let them be," humphed Luka.

The crowd went silent and then erupted in cheers. Cold and quiet, they called her. Tsundere. The hero who you knew had a secret that they would share with you if you got close enough. However, Luka had no such secret.

"So, these are my rivals?"

Rin's face grew incredibly serious as she faced the invader, some guy in an outfit more ridiculous than theirs. Rin leaped over the crowd, doing a few flips for show, and they clapped for her. She stared up at the newcomer, who sat on the roof of a corner store.

"I must say, I was expecting somebody more . . . impressive," said the villain.

"Don't assumed I'm weak just because I'm cute," Rin ordered.

"Oh no, that isn't what I meant at all," said the villain. His eyes lingered on her chest. "I meant someone who, say, fills out the uniform better."

Rin's face went bright red and she shouted, "You pervert! I'm only fourteen! I still have time!"

"Rin, quick, you have to defeat him!" shouted Kaito. Luka stared at him, wondering if he was serious. This was all so cheesy.

"I will, Kaito," Rin said, staring at the villain with determination in her eyes. "Luka, defend to people. I'll deal with this guy."

Luka blinked, still not believing that everyone around her was serious. Maybe this was some elaborate prank. So, she said in a noncommital way, "Sure."

The villain's eyes turned to her, and he smirked. "Now _that_ is what I was expecting."

_Uh oh,_ thought Luka. _Now he's in for it_.

"Don't. Perv. On my. Luka-nee!"

With that, Rin kicked the villain high into the air so that he flew so far that he was only a twinkle in the distance. Then, she turned to smile at the crowd as they broke out in cheers. Luka still couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

. . .

Luka punched their newest rival straight in the face as Rin handled the other one. As usual, Rin added a whole bunch of nonsensical movements to make it more entertaining to watch, even though she could have a villain lying on the ground, knocked out, as quickly as Luka had. Luka watched as Rin lost her temper, yet again, when another villain complained about her lack of chest. That sent the villain straight into the sky, flying far away to return to fight another day. Rin struck a pose for the cheering audience on the bus they'd just rescued. Then, she turned to Luka and smiled. Luka smiled in return. Then, Rin looked at the villain, and anger flashed in her gaze. Time for her catch phrase.

"STOP PERVING ON MY LUKA-NEE!"

Rin grabbed the villain Luka had _thought_ was knocked out by the collar and spun him around over her head a few times before releasing him, sending him flying far away with the villain she'd defeated. Luka rolled her eyes, resulting in cheers from the crowd, and then glared at them, which only made them cheer more.

"Our work here is done, Luka-nee!" said Rin. "Let's go!"

"Sure," said Luka, following Rin as they dashed far out of sight of the crowds. Their costumes melted away back into their school uniforms as they caught their breath.

"Well done, girls," said Kaito, who had a knack for showing up right after they defeated the villain of the day.

"I'm so tired of these villains!" shouted Rin. "All they do is sexually harass us! Honestly, you can't even knock out a guy without worrying about him looking up your skirt!"

"Yes, I can understand how frustrating that must be," said Kaito.

"Shut it, you!" snapped Rin, pointing at him for dramatic effect as she said, "You're no better than the rest of them! You designed these costumes!"

"Well, all magical girls have slutty costumes," retorted Kaito. "You're not helping your cause by constantly jumping above the crowd and giving them a panty shot."

"It just comes with the territory," replied Rin. "I gotta show off or they'll get bored."

"Doesn't mean you have to show off your panties, not that I'm complaining."

Rin glared at him and said, "Magical Girl Rin, transform!" As her school uniform melted into her magical girl outfit, her strength grew so that she was strong enough to slam Kaito so hard into the wall that he left a human-shaped dent. Then, she brushed the dust off her hands and returned to normal.

"You really should learn," Luka advised him as she peeled him off the wall.

"I know," sighed Kaito. Now, safely off the wall without a single injury to show what had just occurred, he said, "If you want to get the villains to lay off, why don't you start dating someone?"

"Do you really think villains are that respectable?" Rin questioned, casting him a withering glance.

"Of course they are!" said Kaito. "Bro Code!"

Rin and Luka blinked at him. Finally, Rin said, "What?"

Kaito sighed. "Never mind. But, seriously, if you two get boyfriends, then the villains will leave you alone."

"Okay, that might work, but there's an issue," said Rin. "We go to an all girls' school. We don't know any guys."

"Well, you know me," Kaito said. "I could go out with one of you."

"Ew, gross!" squealed Rin. "No way! I'm not going out with you, and I'd never let some pervy guy near my Luka-nee!"

Kaito frowned at her. Luka couldn't help but smile. Rin was so adorable. She was such a little kid. Kaito gazed at Luka for assistance, but she averted her gaze. No way did _she_ want to go out with him.

"I know!" cried Rin. Luka turned to the smaller girl as Rin latched onto her arm. "Luka-nee and I can pretend to be dating!"

Luka face turned bright red, as well as Kaito's. Kaito turned his head away to cover up the nosebleed that he'd gotten, but Luka could still see, and it only made her blush more.

"R-Rin, I don't think that will work," said Kaito.

Rin didn't listen to him and, instead, transformed and threw Kaito far, far away. Luka knew this wasn't going to end well.

. . .

"That's right, Mr. Villain Guy, you may no longer perv on me or my Luka-nee because we are now in a relationship!"

Rin took up a triumphant pose as she pointed to the newest villain. _She's an idiot_, thought Luka, shaking her head. _A complete idiot._

"Oh, is that so?" asked the villain. "With who?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "With each other, of course," she stated haughtily.

The villain widened his eyes. Blood dripped from his nose and he drooled as he looked between the two of them. "Seriously?" he questioned.

"You bet!" said Rin.

"So you two, like, make out and stuff?"

"Mm hm, all the time."

At that, blood squirted from the villain's nose and he fainted of blood loss. Luka's face burned bright red, but Rin seemed only pleased that defeating the villain had gone, as she seemed to see it, without either of them being sexually harassed. Luka, however, felt even more defiled than before.

"Told you it would work!" said Rin, giving Luka a thumbs up. Luka face-palmed at Rin's complete obliviousness.

. . .

Of course, Rin wasn't a complete moron, and she caught on eventually. And, when she did, she started getting more and more violent with the villains, tossing them around a bit before sending them flying. Luka didn't even really get a chance to fight anymore, but she was so amused watching Rin that she didn't mind. The other girl was so cute. It was so funny to see someone so small with so much power. When Rin finished today, she was panting hard. Luka went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to tell her to calm down.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Luka questioned gently. "You're really beating down on them lately."

Rin turned to Luka, and Luka was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "It's not fair!" Rin told her.

"What isn't fair?" Luka asked.

"I wanted . . . I wanted to make them leave you alone, but all I did was make things worse!" Rin cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's okay, Rin, I really don't mind," Luka comforted.

"It's not okay, Luka," argued Rin. "I don't want them to look at you that way." She opened her eyes and stared straight at Luka. "I want to be the only one who looks at you that way, okay? I want to be by your side, and not in pretend like now. Luka, I want to be your real girlfriend, okay? Please?"

Luka was a little startled by the comment, though, in retrospect, she really shouldn't have been. Rin's feelings had been obvious for a while now, though Luka had tried to convince herself that she was just making assumptions. After all, if it turned out Rin didn't feel that way, Luka would have been hurt. Luka smiled and lowered herself down to kiss the smaller girl, making the male population around them faint out of blood loss. Then, Luka pulled away and smiled at Rin.

"Okay," she replied. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Rin beamed up at her and then smiled to the crowd. "Hear that, everyone? From now on, we're Yuri Magical Girls Rin and Luka, making pervy villains faint when they see what amazing chemistry we have!"

"I don't think that's what makes them faint, Rin," said Luka, amused, as she rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kaito, in a puddle of nose blood, said dreamily, "Transforming those two is the best thing I've ever done."

**Author's Note: I have no idea where this idea came from. I was reading Sailor Moon and was like "Why do all magical girls have such revealing outfits?" Then, I thought about those guys that go crazy over yuri and mashed the two together. Thus, a magical girl yuri parody. And I love Rin in this. She's so cute :) So, this was a nice relief from writing the uber-serious Always and Forever. This was for AnimeCatMew. Hope you liked it! Review, people!**


End file.
